Szigetszentmiklós
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/Város | image_skyline = Kiniszi utca Szigetszentmiklos .jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Kiniszi Street in Szigetszentmiklós | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Szigetszentmiklós Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = PestCounty.gif | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Pest County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Szigetszentmiklós in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Pest | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Szigetszentmiklós in Pest County | latd = 47 |latm = 20 |lats = 44 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 02 |longs = 54 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Szigetszentmiklós | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1264 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = József Szabó | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 45.65 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 108 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 35 090 | population_as_of = 1-1-2014 | population_density_km2 = 739.52 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2310 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 24 | iso_code = | website = http://szigetszentmiklos.hu/ | footnotes = }} Szigetszentmiklós ( ) is a town in Pest County, Central Hungary Region, Hungary. Location Szigetszentmiklós is located south of Budapest in the Csepel Island on the Danube river in Ráckeve Region. History After the Árpád dynasty was established, the region of today's Ráckeve belonged to the Hungarian king. Szigetszentmiklós became a town in January 1986. Demographics Ethnicity * Hungarian: 91.3% * German: 0.6% * Slovak: 0.6% * Gypsies: 0.5% * Bulgarians: 0.2% * Ukrainian: 0.1% * Other/Undeclared: 8.5% Religious denomination * Roman Catholic: 35.9% * Greek Catholic: 2.2% * Calvinist: 21.4% * Lutheran: 1.0% * Other denomination: 2.1% * Non-religious: 20.7% * Undeclared: 16.6% (Source: 2003, KSH) International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Szigetszentmiklós is a twinned with: * Haukipudas (1992), Oulu Province, Finland * Gheorgheni (1996), Harghita County, Romania * Busko-Zdrój (2003), Świętokrzyskie Voivodeship, Poland * Specchia (2003), Apulia, Italy * Steinheim, Westphalia (2003), North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany * Gorna Oryahovitsa (2004), Veliko Tarnovo Province, Bulgaria * Kočani (2004), Kočani municipality, Republic of Macedonia Planned * Wehr, Baden-Württemberg, Germany * Boulogne-sur-Mer, Nord-Pas de Calais, France Gallery File:Szigetszentmiklos.jpg|Szigetszentmiklós File:Szigetszentmiklós gyár1.jpg|iparterület1 File:Szigetszentmiklós gyár2.jpg|iparterület2 File:Szigetszentmiklós gyár3.jpg|iparterület3 File:Szigetszentmiklós gyár4.jpg|iparterület4 References External links * Official website of town * kisduna.net * Central Region * Map of Szigetszentmiklós * Szigetszentmiklós Baptist Church * Szigetszentmiklós Sport Club * Film about Szigetszentmiklós – indulhatunk.hu * Lakihegyi Lakópark Category:Szigetszentmiklós Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Established in 1264 Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary